1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fire isolation device for free standing structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fire resistant house cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Every year free standing structures are either destroyed or endangered by out of control forest fires. These forest fires bum out of control usually because they are just too large for fire fighting personnel to contain. Out of control forest fires can easily destroy any free standing fire prone structure in their path. Therefore, there is a need for a fire protection device that can isolate free standing fire prone structures such as single family homes from out of control forest fires.
Numerous innovations for fire isolation devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,856 to Wallis discloses a fire blanket pack consisting of a fire resistant blanket inside a closed container. This patent differs from the present invention because it does not disclose any mechanism employing fire resistant materials for isolating free standing structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,290 to Stober et al. discloses a fire barrier blanket for isolating a fire within a spliced portion of an electrical cable or conduit. This patent differs from the present invention because it does not disclose any mechanism employing fire resistant materials for isolating free standing structures from external fires.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,243 to Tolbert et at. discloses a fire resistant fabric suitable for use as a flame barrier. This patent differs from the present invention because it does not disclose any mechanism employing fire resistant materials for isolating free standing structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,186 to Nash discloses a fire resistant barrier for isolating a fire within a confined area such as a mine shaft. This patent differs from the present invention because it does not disclose any mechanism employing fire resistant materials for isolating free standing structures from external fires.
Numerous innovations for fire isolation devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.